The Glee Project : Be On The Glee Project!
by Ellielily
Summary: Please follow the journey of 12 special individuals as they compete on spectacular season of the Glee Project! *NEW** Now that you've met the contestants vote for Oxygen's Fan Favorite leave a review of which contestant you think is the best! so sorry, due to personal health issues i had been hospitalized for the past two months, now I'm back and ready write!
1. Learn About The Glee Project

_*****NEW*****_

**LEARN ABOUT THE LOCATIONS AND MEET THE CAST! Meet this season of The Glee Project's contenders and see where the music video and filming takes place!I have made a blog dedicated to this fan fiction that will be full of extras, such as short stories about the glee project contenders outside the the glee project! Short stories after the shooting!The FF Glee Project Magazine! And much more! :D**

_**Copy the link! (Get rid of any extra spaces)**_

_**ffbeonthegleeproject .blogspot .com**_

*****New*****

**Vote for your favorite contestant from this fan fiction to help them win the Oxygen's Fan Favorite contest! Vote by leaving a review! NO voting for your own character!**


	2. Meet The Contestants

The Glee Project Contestants:

Name: Bella Valentina

Age: 18

Appearance: Tall, thin, athletic, Light grey eyes, long coppery-brown softly curled hair. Her style since consist of a girly-rebel theme, with girly pastel colored clothing.

Relationship status: single

Life/Home Background: Bella is a freshman from Pepperdine University she plays varsity beach volleyball, in the fresh and fun Malibu, California.  
Bella had a rough time in her last two years of high school, her mother was diagnosed with leukemia and once her Dad found out he bolted, never lifting a finger to help. Bella alone had watch her mother go through chemotherapy, Bella learned to use dance and singing as an escape. Her mother is still alive today battling cancer, Bella also has picked up a bad case of OCD over the years.

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: Dancing, Singing, Acting

Favorite Glee Character: Quinn/Santanna

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: Nellie

Describe your character's voice: Bella has a very soft, delicate, and sweet emotional voice. Bella always adds her own sassy emotional flare to each song and can easily channel different emotions.

Your character's weakness: Freak/ Alone

Who is your character's favorite musician:  
Cher Lloyd, Taylor Swift,

Their favorite genre: Pop, jazz.

Their favorite actor/actress: Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutch

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: Sweet sassy girly, cheerleader.

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop?  
Heck YES! Bella will definitely shine this week, showing off her rebel girly side while getting to smooch all the cute guys.

Why your character should win: Not everyone in high school struggles with their sexual orientation or problems at school but with problems outside of school such as OCD or losing a family member. Bella would be a good role model.

Who would your character fight with? (i.e. the dramatic girl, nerdy guy,the jock boy, the queen beeeyatch)  
Bella would definitely butt heads with the b*tchy girl, but won't start a fight. She's super chill to have 1 girl friend and hang out with her and the guys.

What would you character be labeled: The over achiever, cheerio aiming for team captain. Also the sweet tease.

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character: A reluctant cheerleader who simply needs to be in glee club because she needs something to distract her from her OCD or home problems.

name: Bridget Isabelle Carter

Age: Just turned 19

Appearance: Long blonde curly hair with wide blue eyes, thin pink lips, and her face is heart shaped She's 5'6, with a thin body

Relationship status: Single, and she's never had a real relationship

Life/Home Background: She's the youngest of 6, and she has 5 older brothers. Growing up, she didn't like to play with her brothers much, so she played by herself most of the time. Her parents, not wanting her to be unsocial, put her into Dance classes so she could meet girls her age and play with them. From there, she became a social butterfly, and got involved with things like Gymnastics, Cheerleading and Musical theatre. She became a very bright and social person. Very optimistic, very fun. She has a signature smile, and in her Senior year, she was voted "Most Likely to Brighten your Day".

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: Singing, Dancing, Acting (but she's pretty good at all three)

Favorite Glee Character: Quinn Fabray

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: Glee- Quinn (Because they both always strive for the best) TGP- Nellie (Because Nellie is a regular person who's funny and kind)

Describe your character's voice: Delicate, but strong and versatile. She's a work in progress belter, and she will try any type of singing to give Nikki what she needs. She's not the best at harmonizing, but if she works at it long enough, she knows that she can get it

Your character's weakness: Being too nice to people

Who is your character's favorite musician: Carrie Underwood

Their favorite genre: Pop music with a little bit of Country thrown in there

Their favorite actor/actress: Johnny Depp/ Amanda Seyfried

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: Being herself, and showing to the mentors her bright and kind personality.

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop?: She's nervous at first because she doesn't have much experience with relationships/ being sexy. If she was paired with a guy, she'd be way more comfortable and ready to focus on the video shoot. If paired with a girl, she wouldn't be very comfortable with it, and she'd hold back, probably winding her up in the Bottom 3.

Why your character should win: She can bring a Country/Pop flavor to the show that hasn't been seen yet. She also could be a bubbly, bright, and fun character on Glee that hasn't been seen yet either.

Who would your character fight with?: She's not much of a fighter, but She'd stay away from the Queen Bee who thinks she's all that.

What would you character be labeled: Little Miss Sunshine

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character: He would want her to be the Bright, fun, Country addition to his show that he doesn't have yet.

Name: Derek Kyle Evans

Age: 21

Appearance: Short, spiky black hair, with almond shaped hazel eyes, and a more squared face. He's 5'11, and very muscular.

Relationship status: He has a girl back home that he really likes, but he's single

Life/Home Background:He had a younger sister, whose name was Amy, that died when he was 14, and she was 7 after a car accident. It shook the whole family up, and his life went downhill from there. His parents divorced, and his dad remarried somebody that Derek really resented. To get his mind off of it, he started singing, and he found that he really enjoyed it. It was a secret pastime of his, and not many people knew about it. Overall, he's a light hearted guy who has a hard time being with his family, even though he's moved out of the family home

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: Acting, singing, dancing

Favorite Glee Character: Sam

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: Glee- Sam because he's just a goofball that wants to sing. TGP- Cameron because he's a nerdy guy who stood up for what he believes in

Describe your character's voice: Tenor. He has no trouble with his higher notes, and has a great voice for Pop/Rock

Your character's weakness: He can get a bit overconfident at times, and sometimes tries too hard to make things funny or humourous

Who is your character's favorite musician: Adam Levine

Their favorite genre: Pop/Rock (Foster The People and Maroon 5 type stuff)

Their favorite actor/actress: Christian Bale

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: To really show the world who he is, not what people expect him to be

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop?: He'd get into it as much as he could without overdoing it or making things uncomfortable with whoever he's working with

Why your character should win: He could be anyone Ryan Murphy asked him to be. A Jock, a Nerd, you name it, he'll do it.

Who would your character fight with?: Anyone who dares to annoy him.

What would you character be labeled: The Funny Guy

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character: A guy who joins the Glee club because it's what he wants to do, and it's not expected of him.

Name: Aphrodite 'jackie' Jackson

Age:16

Appearance: Beach Blonde hair with a purple streak in it, cut in a bob with side bangs, has green eyes, high cheek bones, Pretty.

Relationship status:Single

Life/Home Background:Adopted by Selena and Alexander Collins. She was left at an orphanage in california when she was a few months old. She was adopted when she was 7. her real parents are a really sore spot for her and she hates to talk about them. She get grades anywhere from A to B's. She's been taking hip-hop and tap since she was 8 and has been doing gymastics since she was 9. Also, she's been learning the Guitar and took sining lessons since she was 10 to last year.

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: Singing, Dancing, and school.

Favorite Glee Character: Brittany Pierce and Kurt Hummel (I love them both)

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: Rachel Berry in misunderstood wise

Describe your character's voice: "My voice is music it's self. Every note is like a word and when played together it tell's a story." She loves music and loves to dance to it.

Your character's weakness: She's super shy. She can't even talk in front of the classroom.

Who is your character's favorite musician: In between Alicia Keys, Aretha Franklin, and Christina Aguilera.

Their favorite genre: She likes all types but she would go for pop.

Their favorite actor/actress: JOHNNY DEEP!

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: Her room, every year she tapes magazine articals, song lyrics and other things that inspire her on to her wall like wall paper and it looks really cool!

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop?- UH i don't know exactly what you mean on this one, but she's straight? sorry i feel kind of stupid.

Why your character should win: Because she's never had much of the spotlight, but she's really good and has the stuff that it takes to win this. Also, you will never meet anyone more willing to do anything to active her dream (to have a record deal.) once you get past the shyness.

Who would your character fight with? (i.e. the dramatic girl, nerdy guy,the jock boy, the queen beeeyatch) She wouldn't fight with anyone because she doesn't talk to anyone, but a lot of people pick on her because when she does speak she stutters.

What would you character be labeled:she would be the shy girl or the invisible girl.

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character.

Because she shows that no matter where you came from or what your were like , you can grow from it. She is an awesome character who is ready for the big time, but she needs a chance.

Name: Alice Lynn Beatrice  
Age: 20  
Appearance: Short 5'3, Long Wavy Dark Brown Hair, Bright Blue Eyes, Extremely Petite  
Relationship status: Single  
Life/Home Background: Alice comes from a single-parent home. Her mom was always working, leaving Alice to fend for herself, but it led to her being dependent on her geek things like Glee and Lord of the Rings, but now she's always been bullied for it. She doesn't let it get to her head, though. Her personal mantra became "Loser Like Me" because it described her situation perfectly.  
Strong suits in order- singing, dancing, acting: Dancing, Singing, Acting  
Favorite Glee Character: Blaine Anderson  
Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: Mike, because she is occasionally overlooked, but can certainly dance and has a great sense of humor.  
Describe your character's voice: Very soft and gentle, but can get very strong, much like Celine Dion.  
Your character's weakness: Very low notes damage her voice and she has to work hard to remember her lines for acting.  
Who is your character's favorite musician: Darren Criss  
Their favorite genre: Pop/Alternative  
Their favorite actor/actress: Darren Criss  
Surprise! It is Individuality week! What's your Ego: Being a majorly proud nerd  
AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop?: She does what she's told with minimum complaints.  
Why your character should win: She's extremely headstrong and talented.  
Who would your character fight with? (i.e. the dramatic girl, nerdy guy, the jock boy, the queen beeeyatch): Dramatic Girl  
What would you character be labeled: Nerdy Girl  
What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character: She's strong and talented and despite the bullying she's always been headstrong.

Name: Elizabeth Grace Mills (she really dislikes her first name, so she goes by Grace)

Age: 18

Appearance: Her hair falls six inches below her shoulders and is dyed a medium/dark brown color (it's naturally dark blonde). It's also very tousled and wavy. Her eyes are wide and grayish-green and are framed by thick lashes. The rest of her facial features are small and delicate looking. Her skin is slightly tanned, she's 5' 3, and she weighs 115 pounds.

Relationship status: Single

Life/Home Background: Her mom died when she was eight, so she grew up with her dad, older sister and younger sister. She's always felt like the black sheep of her family, and none of them ever really believed in her. She wants to prove them wrong. She's also somewhat of a loner. The only relationship she's ever been us, she was cheated on, and that pretty much ruined relationships for her.

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: Acting, singing, dancing.

Favorite Glee Character: Quinn, Kurt and Sebastian.

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: Glee, probably Kurt. The Glee Project, Nellie.

Describe your character's voice: She's a soprano, but she can also sing kind of low. Her voice is sort of soft and cute, but she can belt out a song and make her voice sound strong.

Your character's weakness: She gets close to people too easily, and would most likely get attached to some of the other contestants.

Who is your character's favorite musician: Coldplay, Lana Del Ray, The Civil Wars., Passion Pit.

Their favorite genre: Indie or Electropop

Their favorite actor/actress: Johnny Depp and Emma Watson

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: The Drama Club president/Bookworm, haha.

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop?: She pushes any uncomfortableness away and tries to have fun with it!

Why your character should win: There's not really a character like her on Glee, and she feels like she could bring something new to the show.

Who would your character fight with? (i.e. the dramatic girl, nerdy guy,the jock boy, the queen beeeyatch): The queen b*tch and the contestant who thinks they're better than everyone else.

What would you character be labeled: Indie/Hipster, bookwork, loner, the quiet one

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character: Someone who's lost a parent and is basically completely alone and tries to make the best out of it.

i can't wait until this is updated! :D

Name: Kaitlyn EP1

Age. 18

Appearance: Average height for her age, Brown hair, Brown eyes, thin

Relationship status: Single but would like to change it

Life/Home Background: She has two very supportive parents and a little sister 13. She was sexually abused at age 12 and still is shy about her body because of it

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: Dancing, Singing, Acting

Favorite Glee Character:Kurt Hummel

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: Tine because she can sing and dance but can be shy

Describe your character's voice: strong and melodic, perfect for harmonies

Your character's weakness: Taking peoples compliments to heart

Who is your character's favorite musician: Katy Perry

Their favorite genre: Pop

Their favorite actor/actress: Emma Watson

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: Trying to be bold

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop? Is uncomfortable but pulls through and does amazing

Why your character should win: Because she went through a struggle but didnt let it get the better of her

Who would your character fight with? (i.e. the dramatic girl, nerdy guy,the jock boy, the queen beeeyatch) Queen Beeeyach

What would you character be labeled: Shy, but pretty girl

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character A girl who could over come anything thrown at her and doesn't let it get her down

Name: Parker Brendan Owens

Age: 22

Appearance: He has short, somewhat wavy light brown hair and the most gorgeous green eyes you've ever seen. He's 6'1 and very athletic, with toned muscles and abs. He usually wears long-sleeved button up shirts to hide his tattoos, with black vests and dress pants. He'll also wear suspenders with either a tie or bow tie. He usually has a fedora on his head and maybe a pair of black shades. Parker always wears his navy tags around his neck. He looks like Ben Bowers (He's so adorable!). Parker also has six tattoos:

1. The lyrics to Blackbird, 'All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise,' on the inside of his right arm.  
2. An 'Only God Can Judge Me' tattoo with three skulls, angel wings, and a cross in it. It's located on the left side of his upper back.  
3. A tattoo sleeve up his left arm kind of like David Beckham's.  
4. A cancer ribbon over his heart that has the word 'Mom' written in cursive in front of it. 4/23/1989 is written on the left side of the ribbon and 9/18/2026 is written on the right.  
5. US Navy Seals tattoo down the right side of his abs and rib cage, with a quote that reads, "A good Navy is not a provocation to war. It is the surest guarantee of peace." -President Theodore Roosevelt.  
6. The phrase, 'You Only Live Once' across his neck.

Relationship status: Single

Life/Home Background: Parker's dad left him after he was born so he grew up with only a loving mother to take care of him. He lived a pretty normal life, they were considered poor so he didn't have many luxuries, but he figured there's more to life than just having lots of money. He loves riding motocross and was down at the track every day practicing for tournaments. Parker graduated high school and was planning on going to NYU when his mom died of Leukemia. That turned his world upside down and he fell off the face of the earth for a while. His friends were worried about him but they didn't know what they could do to help. He started drinking and fell in with the wrong crowd, it wasn't until he was arrested that he decided to get his life back together. Parker enlisted in the Navy when he was 18 and served in the Middle East for four years. When he got back, he decided to go to bartending school and figure out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He currently works at casinos, clubs, and weddings.

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: 1. Singing 2. Dancing 3. Acting

Favorite Glee Character: Santana because she's a bad*ss but she also has a heart and the potential to be really sweet at times. She's also extremely beautiful.

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: Mix between Puck and Sam/Blake

Describe your character's voice: He can sing as high as Adam Levine but a voice more like Brendan Urie from Panic At The Disco.

Your character's weakness: He has a hard time trusting people and it takes a lot to get to know him. He's kind of that quiet, mysterious guy that silently evaluates everyone and sees what they can bring to the table.

Who is your character's favorite musician: Adam Levine

Their favorite genre: Pop punk/Alternative rock

Their favorite actor/actress: Hayden Christensen

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: I don't really get this part...could you rephrase it?

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop?: Same for this?

Why your character should win: He may of had a hard childhood but managed to toughen it out and turn his life around. He's got an inspirational story to tell and I think a lot of people might underestimate him. I think he would be proud of himself for working so hard and finally getting the white flag at the end of the finish line.

Who would your character fight with?: The drama queen

What would your character be labeled: The strong, silent type. Despite his tattoos and people immediately thinking he's bad *ss, he's not really a rebel. Outgoing, bad boy at times maybe, but not really a rule breaker any more. He gave up drinking while he trying to get his life back on track.

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character: Maybe like a jock that falls in with the popular crowd and football studs, but doesn't really want to be there or act like him. Glee Club could help him break away from what everyone expects of him, and let him do something that he wants for a change. That, and he'd also be like the bad boy that all the girls are crushing on.

Name: Chasity Alexander

Age: 19

Appearance: She is 5'5", bright blue eyes and long brown hair. She is curvy but not fat. She is athletic but not overly muscular. She typically wears heels or wedges, short skirts or shorts and low-cut shirts.

Relationship status: Has a boyfriend but isn't really committed.

Life/Home Background: She grew up with an alcholic mother and an absent father. She was always the pretty, popular one in school. She was always hiding how bad her home life was. She ran away at 17.

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: She is good at lying an pretending so acting was her plan A. Singing is more of a plan B. She's not so good at dancing and gets frustrated when she's not good at something.

Favorite Glee Character: Santana(season 1) and Coach Sue.

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: Probably early Quinn.

Describe your character's voice: It's very soulful and was discribed as being able to make you feel the emotion that she was feeling.

Your character's weakness: She hates people who complain, cry or show weakness.

Who is your character's favorite musician: Christina Aguillera and Beyonce.

Their favorite genre: She likes all kinds of music except rap.

Their favorite actor/actress: Ryan Reynolds and Taylor Lautner.

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: She is HBIC and not afraid to show it.

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop? She has spent all her teenage life rebeling against her own name, this theme is a piece of cake.

Why your character should win: She knows that she is star material and now she needs her chance to show it. She has made it through life with a smile on her face no matter what.

Who would your character fight with? (i.e. the dramatic girl, nerdy guy,the jock boy, the queen beeeyatch) EVERYONE(except the hot guys)

What would you character be labeled: Queen Beeyatch!

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character  
The new head cheerio who brings a special brad of torture for the glee kids. She is eventually turned into a little gleek herself because she develops a crush on one of the members.

Name: Jef Mitchell

Age: 20

Appearance: Think Cameron/Harry styles with dark hair, tall-handsome, green eyes,muscled, nerdy.

Relationship status: Single

Life/Home Background: Jef comes from a wealthy family, and is currently attending Yale university at the moment, Jef is totally in love with playing hockey and being bookworm which is a total contradiction. One obstacle for him is having to deal with his brother being gay.

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: Singing,Acting,Dancing

Favorite Glee Character: Artie and Finn

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: Cameron- like him I'm a total nerd.

Describe your character's voice: Soulful and Pop.

Your character's weakness: Can get way to much into the acting.

Who is your character's favorite musician: Micheal Buble,

Their favorite genre: Pop

Their favorite actor/actress: Andrew Garfield, Johnny Depp.

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: . .

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop?  
He would be awkwardly !

Why your character should win: Some kids in high school need someone to relate too if they are a wallflower.

Who would your character fight with? (i.e. the dramatic girl, nerdy guy,the jock boy, the queen beeeyatch)

I would definitely be picked on popular jocks, but liked by most of the other kids in the school.

What would you character be labeled:Wallflower.

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character  
A wallflower slowly coming out of the box.

Name:Scott William Merrick

Age:19

Appearance: Scott is caucasian/white with a very light tan, is 5'11, has short styled dirty blonde hair, lean/defined body type, and blue almond shaped eyes.

Relationship status: Single

Life/Home Background:Scott was born in Washington DC to Lindsey Merrick and Joshua Barrett. His parents dated for a year before Scott was concieved. At first Lindsey thought that Joshua was a doctor, and would do whatever it took to keep his child safe. Boy was she wrong. When he found out she was pregnant, he told her that his band was called the doctors and that they were going on tour. So he left her. Lindsey turned to her new co worker Jessica for support. A year after Scott was born, they started dating and three years after that they got married. When Scott was 7, Jessica quit practicing Law, moved the family to Lima and became a teacher during this time, Scott's sister Sophia was born. In high school, he was picked on constantly for having two moms so he joined the football and basketball teams. He fell in love with these sports but when he tried out for the school musical(for extra credit to help out his grades a bit) he found a new love; performing. At first he didn't want to go anywhere with his acting/music dreams because he didn't want to be called a pansy or gay(and he wanted to protect his parents) but eventually, he decided to give it a shot. During his second year of college at the Univeristy of Virgina, a few friends of his convinced him to try out for the glee project. He was so stoked when he made it in and promised to make his family, and himself proud.

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: Acting, Singing, Dancing

Favorite Glee Character: Puck, Santana, Sam and Quinn

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character:Rachel(they are both passionate people and were raised by gay parents); Sam both boys are someone naive, scifi geeks who love sports.

Describe your character's voice: He has a very nice soothing, raspy voice that, when he really tries to, can be very powerful and loud.

Your character's weakness: Getting annoyed and frustrated too easily and

Who is your character's favorite musician: Eminem, Kurt Cobain(Nirvana), Mark Hoppus(Blink 182), Curt Smith(Tears for Fears), Robert Smith(The Cure)

Their favorite genre: Alternative/rock/punk/classic rock/Rap

Their favorite actor/actress: Chris Evans, Dianna Agron, Bruce Willis and Anne Hathaway

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: Scott is not shy but he also does not have a huge ego.

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop? Sexuality week suprisingly brings out a side of Scott that noone knew every exsisted. He adjusts very well and shows how sexual(and comfortable with his sexuality) he can be

Why your character should win: Scott should win because he is a great actor, is up for any challenge, can really sing, is passionate about being a role model for kids/other gleeks and because he could add a lot of spice to glee.

Who would your character fight with? The drama queen/beeyatch

What would you character be labeled: The serious but lovable non jocky jock

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character: He would write Scott as the very artsy, poety guy who almost always tries to find a way to show off his arms or abs and most of the girls, even some teachers fawn over. However, he turns out to have a very interesting secret.

Name: Michael Hiro Blake

Age: 20

Appearance: 5'9, fair skin, black hair with spike cut, and not-so-small blue eyes. He has tattoo in back of his finger that say HOME in his right fingers and SICK in his left fingers.

Relationship status: He has a girlfriend but nearly break up with him

Life/Home Background: Born in Japan from American father and Japanese mother, live in there until 10. Admitted that growing up mixed-race in Japan is difficult, he turned out to drums and started to listen to punk music to escape the isolation that he felt. After his family moved to US, he got several friends that share the same ideal as he. He started to smoke and fight that made him nearly got expelled in high school (saved because his excellent grade). After graduate from high school he got a scholarship from Ohio State University and took Aerospace engineering major.

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: singing, acting, dancing

Favorite Glee Character: Puck

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: Puck and Karofsky

Describe your character's voice: He has smooth husky voice with slight Japanese accent. He has a well balanced range in the mid tones, he does not sing very high.

Your character's weakness: He hate people that preach him to do something without his own way.

Who is your character's favorite musician: Billie Joe Armstrong, Mark Hoppus, Mike Shinoda, Chris Martin, Joe Strummer.

Their favorite genre: Punk/post-Hardcore/Hardcore/Alternative/Nu-Metal

Their favorite actor/actress: Julie Andrews and Vin Diesel

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: He's a rebellious boy, he will do things in his own way.

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop? He will showing off the other side of him, and he's comfortable with it.

Why your character should win: Because he think he can bring a new character on glee that bring punk attitude, and he think he can prove that punk isn't always negative.

Who would your character fight with? dramatic girl and bossy person

What would you character be labeled: The punk jock.

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character: The punk jock that always bully glee club member because he's bored and eventually joined glee club that can relieve his boredom.

Name: Charles Foster Kane

Age: 18

Appearance: Medium length wavvey brown hair, green eyes, 6ft 2, pale, particully percent for his floral design black longcoat.

Relationship status: Single

Life/Home Background: At home in Oxford England, Charles led a very average life. Not rich, not poor, sent to a normal state run school. Smart at acedmics, he eventually tried Acting and singing and found out he was brilliant at it. Eventually, after finding out from his little sister about the show, he signed up.

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: Singing and particully acting, so much that he can pretend to be someone else just to mess with people.

Favorite Glee Character: Black bully guy, not for his views but for his absoltuely epic disses.

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: Arty or Mike Chang

Describe your character's voice: British Accent, Smooth and deep

Your character's weakness: Absolute lack of empathy, meaning it is very hard to like him.

Who is your character's favorite musician: Johnny Cash

Their favorite genre: Country Western and Jazz. Bit ironic.

Their favorite actor/actress: Liam Neeson

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: I have no idea what this is about.

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop?: Rather well, willing to do seemingly anything to win

Why your character should win: Anything to win, plus Glee does need a snarky ass british guy.

Who would your character fight with? (i.e. the dramatic girl, nerdy guy,the jock boy, the queen beeeyatch)  
Has absolutely no respect for the bitch, and frankly doesn't care about anyone else.

What would you character be labeled: Freaky Brit

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character: The sarcastic and slightly mean devotee. Jerk with a heart of gold.

Name: Bryony Taylor

Age: 19

Appearance: Long curly ginger hair, porcelain skin, very tall, wide blue eyes, freckles, sometimes wear's glasses and has insanely long eyelashes.

Clothing style: Loves wearing vintage dresses with retro 1950's sunglasses. Traditional country housewife style.

Relationship status: Single

Life/Home Background: Comes from England. Went to an all girls catholic school and got a dgree to OXFORD university (a really good, academic college) becuase she is REALLY clever. However she tured it down becuase her dad is moving to America. in her old school she got bullied becuase of her ginger hair and because they were intimidated by her intelligence. she had a crush on a girl and she told her best friend. However, this 'friend' told the whole school that she was a lesbian and she got horribly bullied. She's not a lesbian: she is bi-sexual. She went into severe depression and never talks to anybody about her personal life for the fear of what happened in school.

Strong suits in order- singing,dancing,acting: Singing, acting, dancing

Favorite Glee Character: Santana/ Kurt

Most relatable Glee/Glee Project character: NELLIE (from the glee project 2), MARISSA (from the glee project)  
KURT (Glee)

Describe your character's voice: she is an alto. she has a really nice husky quality to her voice. she hasn't got n excellent vocal range, but people love her voice as it has really beautiful tone.

Your character's weakness: dancing. or the fact that she never trusts anyone and refuses to talk to most people about her personal life.

Who is your character's favorite musician: TAYLOR SWIFT. she aslo likes shania twain, carrie underwood and brad paisley.

Their favorite genre: COUNTRY MUSIC. dislikes rap and r'n'b.

Their favorite actor/actress: kristen stewart, emma watson, kat dennings, zooey deschanel

Surprise! It is Individuality week! Whats your Ego: can make people really emotional with her voice and facial expressions. she stands out of the crowd with her stunning appearence.

AWESOME! It is Sexuality week, how does your character coop? She will go as far as kissing people, but doesn't really like revealing outfits.

Why your character should win: people can relate to her, there are no gingers on the show and they don't really have a character liek her on the show

Who would your character fight with? (i.e. the dramatic girl, nerdy guy,the jock boy, the queen beeeyatch) the dramtic girl/ attention seeker who gets on everyone''s nerves. or a homophobic one.

What would you character be labeled: nerd

What would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character: maybe she could be miss pillbiry's niece or something (hence the ginger hair). a REALLY intelligent girl who could maybe the write the schoo newspaper or something. she could crush on a popular girl and everyone finds out.

Episodes 2 come

1- Individuality- Stereo Hearts, Glad you Came  
2-Danceability- Bust A Move, Last Friday Night  
3-Vulnerability- Jar Of Hearts, Bad Day  
4-Tenacity- Part Of Me, Another One bites the Dust  
5- Sexuality- Sexy Back, Promiscous Girl  
6-Adaptability- Bad, Maroon Five Medley  
7- Romanticality- Don't you want me, Summer Lovin  
8- Theatricality- Time Warp , Vogue  
9- Pairability- Rolling In The Deep, Want you Back,  
10- Fearlessness- ?, Man In The Mirror  
11- Gleeality- ? ,Light Up The World

Please suggest songs! Individuality Part 2 of 3 will be posted by Monday morning the latest :D:D:D:D:D


	3. Individuality Part 1 of 3

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Glee Project Dorms Santa Monica,California**_

_**(Jef's PV)**_

I nervously pace outside the The Glee Project dorm house, I silence myself and listen for any inside chattering. "Here we go…" I sigh as I creek open the door.

"Hello?" I ask only to see a camera against the back wall recording, I push back my thick rimmed glasses to study the room admiring the quirkiness and creativeness of the palette colors which consist of sunburst oranges and yellows and hot pinks with lime greens. 'Quirkiness, a perfect word to describe me.' I thought nodding approvingly as I adjusted my printed bow tie.

"Ahhh O-M-GEEEE Jef!" A sweet excited voice came from behind me, a bubbly brunette ran over and tackled me with a hug.

"Bella!" I laughed twirling the girl around, she looked up at me and parted away from the hug. "Congrats! Are we the only two so far?" She asked curiously, her light gray eyes full of determination. "Yep I guess so but, check this place out." I answered quirkily gesturing toward the large living room.

"This is so awesome…" Bella trailed off as she studied the room, suddenly the door swung open and a guy with almond shaped blue eyes walked in.

"Heeeeey! Jeffy!" Scott bellowed as he walked in, his arms held out wide. "Scotty!" Jef laughed putting his hands over his head. "I knew it!" Bella exclaimed jumping up.

"Dude this place is decked out!" Scott says in awe as he rests his hands on the back of his neck.

"Hello, Hello!" Bridget giggles as she peeks her head through the door. "Bridget, we made it!" Bella hollered excitedly as she ran over giving the girl a hug. "Jef, Scotty! Congrats guys!" Bridget says giving us a big hug, I studied her face and noticed she had a cute grin plastered to her face which made myself smile as well.

"Knock, knock!" Jackie says quietly as she walks into the room wearing black studded boots and some aviators in her light blonde-streaked purple hair. "Jackie! What is up girl!" Scott says hugging the girl. "Haha, just everything basically." She exclaimed, gesturing all around her.

"Oh gosh, all of you made it!" Kaitlyn squealed as she came over tackling me and Bridget.

"Attention,attention!" Chasity purred as she struck a sexy pose while entering showing off her curvy and athletic body. "Chasity!" Kaitlyn laughed as she walked over and hugged the girl. Soon the living room was buzzing with contestants, everyone curiously scattered through out the dorms checking out the decked out dorm rooms and kitchen, I awkwardly stayed in the living room waiting with Kaitlyn and Scott we all watched patiently to see who would join us.

"Yelloooo?" A high pitched voice came. "ALICE!" All the girls squealed running from other parts of the dorm, over to the little spunky singer.

"Waz Up?" Derek said goofily as he ran in giving a hug to all the girls who all seemed playfully annoyed from my point of view.

"Hey." Parker said cooly as he walked in catching all the girls attention, who all bolted from the spiky haired funny boy, to greet the new handsome contestant.

After a few more minutes all the contestants had arrived and we split up to go check out the dorms, I walked over with my suitcase to the boy dorm room. "Hey guys I'm taking this bed." I said flopping my suitcase onto it. "Okay, by the way it's Charles. Lovely to meet you." Charles said nonchalantly in his british accent.

"Jef, nice to meet ya." I answered a bit skeptical of the guy, I watched him leave the room then continued to unpack. "Wow don't you feel like the competition is finally starting? Look at this place!" Michael responded as he sat down on the bed nearest to the door. "Michael, when did you get here? Congrats bro!" I said surprised. "Thanks you too, the girls seem really competitive this season, I wonder what they're doing…" Michael trailed off a mischievous look appearing on his face.

_**Girl's Dorm**_

_**(Bridget's PV)**_

"And over here is the kitchen, oh! Last but not least here is our dorm room!" Bella said, showing me and the girls around,I looked over the starburst colored room in awe. "It's Beautiful!" I exclaimed, running over to the bed across from Bella's . "I've seen better." Chasity yawned plopping her juicy couture bag on the bed closest to the door. Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes at the girl but kept her mouth shut,probably didn't want to deal with any unwanted trouble. Alice broke the silence, "Well I love it! Sooo what do you think of the guys? Pretty cute!"

"Ya, especially that Parker!" Chasity purred a devious gleam in her eyes, all the girls except Bella and myself swooned with agreement. "What do you think the first homework assignment will be?" I whispered to Bella. "No clue, come on get Alice lets go hangout with the guys." Bella responded a bit annoyed with Chasity and all the swooning, I looked over to Alice and gestured her to follow us out the room. Alice nodded and followed us quietly, only that girl Jackie noticed us, I smiled at her gesturing her to join us but she nodded shy redirecting her attention to Chasity. I was a bit disappointed Jackie didn't want to come with use but maybe she's a bit shy.

We walk past the kitchen and see two girls talking, Elizabeth and Bryony, "Hey girly girls, come on lets go crash the bachelor party." Bella says throwing her arms around the two girls, giving a big pretty smile as she guides us to the boys room. "Well we were trying to figure the who-would-make-dinner schedule but, it's cool." Bryony chuckles. "Yes, I'm totally for starving." Alice replies sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hello, Hello?" I laugh as poke my head through the boys door. "Hi guys, what going on?" Bella says as she skips into the room and flops onto Jef's bed in her pastel colored dress.

"Nothin much, just settlin' in." Charles replied while combing through his brown wavy hair and spritzing some hairspray. "Obviously." Bella said a bit overwhelmed by all the bags and clothes thrown about.

"Hey where's Parker's bed?" Elizabeth asked mischievously, looking around for the bada**' bed. "Left side, near the door." Jef said as he walked out of the bathroom still shirtless which some denim shorts on. For a guy who went to harvard he has a hot body, which I think surprised me and the other girls.

"Hehe, thanks!" Elizabeth snickered as she picked up Parker's phone and started snooping through it. "Hey, um can you get off my bed…please?" Jef asked politely toward Bella who was on her phone looking at oxygen's fan favorite page. "Hmm? Oh, um ya!" Bella laughed blushing a bit as she got up snatching the boy's nerdy glasses and putting them on.

"Hey guys, Roberto's here!" Derek shouted from the other room. "Robert's here already?" I asked as we headed out of the boys dorm and were joined by the other girls and guys in the living room. "It's really starting to kick in that we're in the competition." Michael said admiringly. "No shit." Chasity muttered under her breath.

_**Living Room**_

_**(Parker's PV)**_

My first impression of the competition at the final twelve auditions was most of them were amateur performers,but Ryan really did a good job picking out the individuals. I don't let it show but personally I'm really worried about the competition. I sit down on the couch and redirect my attention to Robert who had just came in and started lecturing us about house rules, curfew, and our homework assignment. "Anyway's as most of you have guessed the theme for this week is Individuality! And your homework assignment is.."Robert trailed off, a huge grin replacing his words. "Well?" Derek asked. "Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes, and now I'll leave all of you to rehearse and choreograph for tomorrow's performance!" Robert chimed as he handed Kaitlyn pages of the lyrics.

"Ok, let's pick our parts, shall we?"Kaitlyn sighed as she handed out the lyrics. I found myself surprised that everyone could agree when we divided the parts up, I looked down at my music sheet desperately wanting line eleven _' I only pray you'll never leave me behind, because good music can be so hard to find, I'll take your head and hold it closer to mine, thought love was dead but your changing my mine!' _ "Ok who wants eleven?" Scott asks cheerfully. "I do!" Bella and I respond in unison. "Oh um ,you can take it if you want." I answered hiding my disappointment. "No it's fine I'll take six then." Bella says nonchalantly giving a carefree smile. "Oh ok." I answer returning my gaze back to the paper. "Your welcome. So let's start choreographing!" Bella says helping Kaitlyn and Jackie up.

"After two hours of choreographing, everyone retired to their dorm to get changed and showered before dinner, which Elizabeth and Bryony were making. I walk into the boys dorm and sit on my bed starting to rummage through my suitcase. I hear my phone vibrate on my nightstand, "Thats weird, i don't remember leaving there? Oh whatever." I mumble as walk into the bathroom to change shirts and rinse off my face.

When I arrive at dinner everyone is at the table except Bella, Elizabeth was setting up sets of silverware and Kaitlyn was helping Bryony take a lasagna out of the oven. I take a seat next to Jef who was cleaning his glasses with his napkin. "Where is Bella?" I ask looking around for the girl. "Forget her, where's the beef?" Derek jokes as he takes his serving of spaghetti. "Right here, sorry I was on the phone." Bella response's as she takes a seat next to Jackie.

Dinner turned out to be surprisingly nice, I got to learn a lot about the competitors backgrounds. Such as Chasity ran away when she was 17, Derek's family fell apart when he was fourteen, Bella plays volleyball and her mom is still battling cancer today….I look at the tattoo on my arm and sigh. Well lets see how tomorrow goes.

_**Choir Room -Homework Assignment Performance**_

_**(Chasity's PV)**_

I squint my eyes and peer around the room, I notice most of the competition seemed nervous and were humming their parts while the camera crew started setting up. I tried to show no type of doubt as I sat back confidently in my chair."Knock,Knock!" Robert said goofily as he walked in the room. "Today we have a very special guest joining us, It's someone who has the most experience becoming and playing an individual with confidence,well enough said her they are!" Robert announced gesturing to the door. I put on a pretty smile for the camera's as i hear soft footsteps come in.

The whole rooms seems to freak out in excitement as the one and only Chris Colfer who plays Kurt on Glee walks in with a very docile smile on his face. "No way!" Bridget squeals as she pulls her hands up to cover her mouth, I can't help but roll my eyes, _'seriously don't act so naive! But i guess some people can't help it.' I_ think nodding approvingly. "Why hello, hello there my fellow gleeks, I have heard so much about you, but enough wasting time let's get to it!" Chris says warmly. "OK guys let's do this!" Derek laughs.

watch?v=mbUeKyzAiqU

_*The Contestants get up and divide into two parallel on the steps, Girls in front and Boys in back.*_

_*Derek raps his arms around Alice's neck and playfully ruffles her hair which makes her giggle*_

[Derek:]

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close!

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote

Make me your radio ([Scott:] yeah)

Turn me up when you feel low ([Scott:] turn it up a little bit!)

This melody was meant for you-hooo ([Scott:] right there)

Just sing along to my stereo-ooh!

_*Scott leans to Chasity left touching her arm gently while giving her a devious smile*_

[Scott:]

Gym Class Heroes baby!

If I was just another dusty record on the shelve ([Chasity:] Oowoow)

Would you blow me off and [with Chasity] play me like everybody else?

If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that? ([Chasity:] Nuh uh!)

Like it read well, check it Scotty, I can handle that!

Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks . ([Chasity:] Oooh)

Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks!

I used to! used to! used to ! used to, now I'm over that! ([Alice:] Oh Yeaha!)

Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts!

_*Bella skips up to the top row and leans into Jef's face with big puppy-dog eyes*_

[Bella:]

If I could only find a note to make you understaaa-yand!

I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand.

_*Bella grabs his hand.*_

[Jef:]

Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune.

And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you ([Bella:] Oh, whoaaah!)

_*Chasity pushes the girls aside and steps in front of the choir , then strikes a sexy pose while starting her lines*_

[Chasity:]

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote ([Derek:] Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on!)

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you hoowoo!

Just sing along to my stereo!

[Scott:]

Oh. Oooh! Oh. Oooh!

[Jef and Bella:]

To my stereo-woah!

[Scott:]

Oh. Oooh! Oh. Oooh!

[Jef and Bella:]

So sing along to my stereo!

_*Michael jumps off the steps and walks in front of the girls as he sings his lines.*_

[Michael:]

Let's go!

If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox. ([Alice:] hooh)

Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk?

Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops ? ([Alice:] yeah yeah yeah!)

And crank it higher every time they told you to stop ([Alice:] yeaaaa.)

[Bridget:]

And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me ([Jackie:] heeeey)

When you have to purchase mad D batteries ([Jackie:] owoah)

Appreciate every mixtape your friends make!

You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate.

_*Jackie looks up shyly*_

[Jackie:]

I think finally found a note to make you understand,

If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hands!

_*Alice does a quirky dance while singing her lines*_

[Alice:]

Keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you ! Oooooh!

_*Walks over to Parker and gives a small wink*_

[Elizabeth:]

My heart's a stereo ([Parker:] uh)

It beats for you, so listen close ([Parker:] listen)

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote ([Parker:] oh oh)

[Bryony:]

Make me your radio ([Parker:] come on)

Turn me up when you feel low ([Parker:] turn it up a bit)

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo ([Parker:] the good life)

[Alice:]

Oh. Oooh. Oh. Oooh ([Derek:] yeah! haha!)

[Elizabeth and Parker:]

To my stereo!

[Bryony:]

Oh. Oooh. wa-ah-oh!

[Elizabeth and Parker:]

So sing along to my stereo!

_*Walks and leans against the back wall with a very far-away look in his eyes, the spotlight following him*_

[Parker with choir harmonizing:]

I only pray you never leave me behind ([Kaitlyn:] never leave me)

Because good music can be so hard to find ([Charles:] so hard to find) ([Kaitlyn:] oh)

I take your head and ([Mercedes:] oh) hold it closer to mine!([Kaitlyn:] yeah, yeah)

Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind!

[Kaitlyn:]

My heart's a stereo ([Parker:] yeah…)

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note ([Charles:] you gotta make me a radio)

Make me your radio

_*Charles walks in front of the choir, past chasity, and shoos her out of the way*_

[Charles:]

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you ([Kaitlyn:] yeah, yeah)

Just sing along to my stereo ([Parker:] yeah)

[Parker:]

Oh. Oooh. Oh. Oooh.

[Charles:]

To my stereo ([Mercedes:] Oh yeah)

[Kaitlyn:] Oh. Oooh. Oooh. Oooh. ([Charles:] My ra-dio)

[Parker, Charles and Kaitlyn:]

So sing along to my stereo!

[Derek]

Yeuuuah!

_**Choir Room**_

_**(Michael PV)**_

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Robert cheers as him and Chris Colfer applaud our performance. "My,my! That was amazing, but a last there can only be one winner today." Chris says very gently as he scans the room while re-adjusting his bow tie. I feel all eyes on _me _when he calls _my _name. "Michael, I thought you gave a wonderful performance today, all your actions definitely defined you as an individual."

Chris said to me appraisingly, then he redirected his attention to Bella. "Bella, I love your personality already and I haven't even known for more then five minutes! You have a very girl-next-door charm in your playful actions which I loved!" Christ said chuckling a bit, then he silenced himself as he peered around the room.

"Charles and Chasity, my goodness! I would say both of you are the front runners right now, Chasity you gave it to me! I honestly know who is in charge here, I can see two words for your character's personality which are bold and brassy." Chris exclaimed. Chasity turned slightly in her chair giving a smirk to everyone else.

"So with that, our homework assignment winner is…" Chris trailed off a big smile on his. "Chasity." He added for a dramatic effect for the camera's. The choir room burst into applaud but honestly I was a bit disappointed that I came so close too that one-on-one, maybe next time. "Well ok, then Chasity congratulations and you will have your one-on-one with Chris Colfer and as for everyone I bet your wondering what the music video shoot will be!" Robert interrupted cheerily. 'It is the british sensation's Glad You Came by The Wanted!" Chris said peppily while everyone including me bounced out of their seat's cheering with excitement. "The idea for the shoot is a last-minute beach party before h school starts, It will be shot at the wonderful Santa Monica beach next to the boardwalk!"RObert saved giving a cheshire-cat like grin. "That's sweet." I added in to the explosion of excitement all of us were feeling.

After that we were all sent back to the dorms to practice our lyrics for around two hours, then we had the rest of the night off because tomorrow was choreography with Zac and Vocals with Nikki. "Hey I'm done memorizing my lyrics anyone wanna go grab some icecream with me?" Kaitlyn asked as she poked her her head in the door to our dorm. "Who else is coming?" Charles asked. "All the girls except Chasity, she has her one-on-one with Chris right now." Kaitlyn sighed. "Ok I'll come" Derek said as grabbed his phone. "Me too." Jef added, "I think we'll all come." Parker said grabbing his shades, Charles,Scott and myself nod in agreement while spiking up my raven colored hair with gel. "Come on guys, the vans running!" Elizabeth shouted from the living room. We all started cracking up when we piled into the van which was bright coral red.

After having some very sticky icecream much to Bella's disapproval, we returned home right before curfew bringing a small sundae for Chasity since she missed out. I walked into the boy's dorm room and slipped into bed, from what I could hear some of the guys and girls were still awake, I smile at hearing Charles' muffled loud laugh. It's sad to think someone will be going home in two days. Personally I'm not ready for anyone to leave either, not yet.


	4. Individuality Part 2 of 3

_**Chapter 2**_

_Girl Dorms, 7:00 AM, Friday_

_**(Bella's PV)**_

Being the early bird I am, I thought I'd have some fun with Derek and the girls before the guys got up. "Shhhh Bridget be quiet!" Derek hissed under his breath to the giggling girl, as he creaked open the door. All the boys were still soundly asleep, I nodded at Derek and strummed lightly on my guitar giving him a thumbs up. Derek took in a deep breath then jumps onto Scot's bed singing very loudly while I played guitar.

Derek:

"SEVEN AM WAKING UP IN THE MORNING YOU GUYS GOT TO GET FRESH GOTTA GO DOWNSTAIRS!

Bella:

Gotta Have your bowl!

Bridget:

Gotta have cereal! (Alice:Cereal!)

Derek:

" CAUSE IT"S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOT TO GET UP ON FRIDAY!"

All the girls burst out into a fit of laughter, and Derek continued to jump from bed to bed. "Seriously guys?" Parker growled as he sank back under the covers. "Oh my god shut the fuwmwm up!" Scott barked, his words muffled as he threw his pillow at Derek who was jumping on his bed. "Ok, I'm up…."Jef sighed as he got out of bed groggily dragging his covers with him to the kitchen, the boy gave me a small humorous smile as passed by me. "Come on guys wake up! Choreography with Zac is in two hours!" Kaitlyn piped in. "Ya, so get up!" Derek said as he jumped to Charles bed. "Bloody hell boy! Get off my bed its not Christmas!" Charles yawned as he flipped over onto his stomach. "Haha ok, come on girls! Let's go make breakfast." Derek said jumping off the bed. "Obnoxious berk." Charles mumbled drawing the covers over his head.

After breakfast which consist of diet coke and waffles curtisy of Elizabeth, everyone in the house quickly got ready then headed for choreography with Zac. While waiting for Zac, Brooke his assistant, directed us to make a stretching circle, and picked me to lead the stretches which I was actually stupidly excited to lead but I didn't make a big deal out of it. " I sat down at the top of the circle leading the group through regular dance and variety volleyball stretches I learned back at Pepperdine University, Hip flexors, hamstrings, and posterior shoulder stretches. "Come on it's easy!" I told the guys while I practiced my scorpion along with Jackie, Bridget and Chasity who was wearing spandex and a low-cut loose hanging shirt from pink. "So easy." Michael grinned his eyes trailed on Chasity as she bend down to to do toe-touches, Derek walked over to the boy giving him a high five.

"Hello my little stars!" Zach laughed very sarcastically as he walked in. Everyone laughed or had a shrilled cheer of excitement to se the funny man walk in, "Ok let's start shall we? The theme for this shoot is Individuality and it's being shot at the santa monica boardwalk, so most of it is going to personal choreography that will reflect your personality." Zach explained while we all sat in front of him like a bunch of kindergartners."So first let's choreograph the beginning of the song, shall we? You all will be spread out standing up at different parts on the carousel at the boardwalk , the camera is going to follow you as make it across to next person while singing your lines and showing off a few dance moves and what not." Zach explained while lining us up in a large circle facing clockwise. After practicing that part for half an hour we moved on to practicing the choreography for Chasity's step out moment. "For this part, we all have to be in sync when striking poses and with our jazz squares, Im telling you it's on bitches, now go practice on your poses." Zach nodded awesomely. Everyone laughed a bit then practiced their three boy-band like poses. " Bella, go help Kaitlyn and Derek with their jazz square will ya?" Zach said patting me on the shoulder, I grinned knowing I was doing well when it came to dancing, maybe I will be safe this week.

_Recording Studio, Friday, 4:00pm_

_**(Scott's PV)**_

"Hey look it's Hannah's cheese lamp!" Bridget pointed out as we all walked into the waiting room of the recording studio. "Wow look at this place!" Jef commented in awe. "Never been to a recording studio?" Chasity asked snidely. "Well not really a daily routine." Bella huffed under her breath sitting next to Jef and Bridget who smiled at Bella's annoyance. "Umm, Alice Beatrice?" Nikki asked, checking her list while poking her head out of the recording booth door. "That's me!" Alice responded. "Good luck." I said to the girl as she returned me a smile then went into the booth.

"She'll need it." Chasity muttered, I shot her a cold glance and she returned it with a shallow smirk.

"So who's pumped just to go to the boardwalk?" Jef asked breaking the ice. "I am, so looking forward to the roller coaster!" Michael exclaimed while sprawling out on one of the couches. "Nooooo, I _hate_ roller coasters!" Bridget exclaimed emphasizing the word 'hate'. "I love roller coasters!" Bella giggled. Huh, she never struck me as the type she seemed so dainty and girly. "I'd prefer to go on the ferris wheel alone then." Bridget sighed. "It's ok, i'll go with you." Parker laughed which made the blonde girl smile. "Alrighty then, I'm gonna hold you too that." Bridget giggled turning toward the boy's face. I studied Parker's face, his face in a soft smile, his pupils dilated, his content patterns of daydreaming , oh my. Parker boy is falling for little miss sunshine! This is going to be interesting…. "Hey Scotty what are you thinking?" Charles asked spotting me lost in thought. "Oh, rehearsing my lines." I lied. "Hmm, ok I'm not buying your crap but I think I know what it is." Charles shrugged glancing at me and then at Alice who was in the booth. "What? No!" I answered surprised a bit. "Hmm ok Scotty boy, whatever you say." Charles smirked as he was called into the booth.

"Oh my gosh, have you seen this glee project fan page?" Elizabeth snorted while scrolling down the tumblr blog on her mac book air. "No, why?" Jef asked. "The first episode hasn't even aired yet and they are already pairings up!", "Really who?" Chasity asked. Elizabeth started scrolling down again. "Chasity and Michael , Misity." Elizabeth started. Chasity and Michael scoot apart from each other. "Umm, Scott and Derek, Team Dott." Elizabeth laughed. "Mwah,mwah! Come here Scotty boy!" Derek said blowing kisses to me, causing my stomach to cramp from laughing. "And the most popular pairing is…" Elizabeth trailed off her eyebrows arching with surprise and a smile appeared on her face. "Jef and Bella, team Jella." She stated bluntly. I looked over to the boy and girl who just happened to be sitting next to each other. Jef's face flushed beet red and Bella quivered away a smile and looked away. Hmmm, is romance starting to bloom here at Glee Project?

_Recording Booth, Friday, 5:05pm_

_**(Kaitlyn's PV)**_

_"The sun goes down, the stars come out and all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came."_ I sing trying to hide my cough, only to start coughing after I'm done singing, I have been feeling a bit sick since getting to California. "How was that?" I ask Nikki hopefully and a bit nervous. Her face turns into a pout and she looks up at me giving a gentle smile, "We can work with that." She responses. Not the feedback I'd hope for but it's alright. I walk out of the booth and smile at everyone, "Finally we're done, who's up to go home and watch tv!" Derek cheered. Everyone cheered back including me.

"Hey who's making dinner?" Charles asked as he flopped onto the lazy boy in the living room. "I am and so is Bella." Jef answered from the kitchen taking off his thick-rimmed glasses and cleaning them then setting them down on the counter. "Yep, we're making flatbread pizza!" Bella said as she put on Jef's glasses to annoy him and got out the flour.

I sat in the kitchen drinking orange juice with Jackie watching them make pizza, Jef sighed and rolled out the dough and Bella walked up and dusted handful of flour over the dough for the second pizza. "Hey you got flour all over my shirt!" Jef yelled at Bella. "Haha Jef, it's ok it's just a shirt." Parker laughed as went to get water, and when he turned around Jef threw a fistful of flour at his face. "You just, did not." Jackie laughed shocked. "Yep."Jef smirked. "FOOD FIGHT!" Derek screamed as he got a hand on pizza sauce and launched at Bella and Chasity."Ugh jackass, this is couture!" Chasity screamed taking some eggs and chucking them at the boy, two them meeting the Jackie instead. "What's going o-!" Bridget rushed into the kitchen but was cut off when I splashed her in the face with some orange juice. Bella walked over cracking an egg on Jef's head and he returned it by picking her up and pouring the tomato sauce on both of them. Michael and Charles looked over from the living room, I saw Michael jump into the action but Charles walked away. A few seconds later he returned with a bottle of honey and gooped it over everyone. "Ugh what is that?" Michael asked brushing the sticky substance out of his hair. "Honey, like a sir." Charles smirked his hair dusted white from flour as he threw more sauce at the boy.

Alice, Scot and Elizabeth walked in faces horrified at what happened, everyone sat on the tile flooring of the kitchen giggling hysterically. "I don't even want to know." Elizabeth smiled as she walked over to take the first pizza out of the oven. "Still looks good." Scott smiled as he grabbed a plate from the food covered cabinet. "You know I'm not that hungry, goodnight guys." Bella said shaking from how dirty she was and a bit traumatized as she walked over to girls dorm, it must be hard to have ocd. "Me too." Bridget says walking toward the bathroom. Parker seems expressionless, "Ya, goodnight.", "Keep calm and carry on.' Charles smiles as he walks over grabbing a plate. "I'm gonna check on Bella, errr, goodnight." Jef said awkwardly as he backed out of the room with sauce dripping form his hair. "Whatever, i'm just glad there's food." Derek commented grabbing a slice of pizza. I decided to stay awake with everyone else and have some pizza, which was surprisingly good , it's amazing how already it feels like i've known everyone for years, today went alright for everyone but me, I hope tomorrow is better.

_**Well what do you think? Next chapter should be up by Wednesday night :D Also vote for Oxygen's fan favorite by leaving a review of who you think is the best! No voting for your own character if you submitted one! And if you are a fanfiction guest you can also post your thoughts down below! ****NEW**** I also have created a blog site for this fan fiction showing extras suh as short stories, videos, the fanfic glee project magazine, photos of the contenders, and more at**_

_**ffbeonthegleeproject. blogspot. com (plz get rid of any spaces**_


	5. Individuality Part 3 of 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_On Set Santa Monica Boardwalk, Saturday, 5:30 pm_

**_( Charles PV)_**

"Hey look at the ferris wheel!" Bryony pointed out as we starting walking up the pier with the camera crew. The ferris wheel had been lit up completely, causing the lights to reflect on the water. "Pretty." I said flatly. I was here for one reason and one reason only, to win. Everyone around me is simply competition but I will say I am rather surprise at their hospitality and humor. 'Who knows maybe I find something i need here.' I think , finding myself staring at Elizabeth. 'No, what am I thinking.' I nod brushing away the thoughts. "Ok everyone are you ready to start filming?" Erik announced rubbing his hands together, it was getting rather chilly. "Woooh lets do this!" Derek cheered along with everyone else.

After filming Chasity's step out moment we headed toward the ferris wheels and games. "Alrighty Charles, Kaitlyn, Scott, I want you guys to sing your lines while walking through the carnival games area and Charles, Elizabeth your lines should be sung while you sit at the outside at the restaurant down there having a drink or on a date.". "Sounds cool." Elizabeth and I nodded. My takes went pretty well but when we got to Kaitlyn, I noticed that she was having a hard time capturing a personality. Being british and confident and a bit snarky has always promised me to be bold so I have nothing to worry about.

"Ok good now we skip over too Scott who's creating this amazing sidewalk art and a bunch of girls are fawning over him with his shirt off." Erik said guiding the camera crew toward the boy who was leaning over a very intricate 3-d sidewalk art. "From there the cameras will focus on all the female extras turning around to were Parker swings a hammer against a block on the high striker causing a the bell to go off." Erik says handing Parker the hammer. "Seems easy enough." Parker smirks. "After that we skip to on the beach next to the boardwalk and street where Jef is singing onstage with his guitar and he'll wink at the camera or what not, then we'll come over to Bella and Bridget who are playing a volleyball game high-fiving each other and giggling after they score." Erik points to the radio event going down at the beach. "Then finally we shoot toward the street were Jackie is watching Michael skateboard and Bryony and Derek are unloading their surfboards and then Chasity our homework winner will show up dressed in high end clothing with her pet chihuahua and shopping bags walking down the street. "So let's get started, also while your waiting to be taped go and have fun on the boardwalk or on the beach, the camera crew will need tape of you guys having fun for the video." Erik announced. Everyone was ecstatic with their parts and pumped to start recording.

We all split up to go on rides, most of us started with the roller coaster but I noticed Parker offered to go with Bridget on the ferris wheel which loomed over the water, after a while Bella, Bridget, Jackie, Bryony, Derek, Jef and a few others headed down to the beach to play some beach volleyball. Bella was extremely good since she played at her university, I was surprise to find myself having a good time with everyone, maybe I shouldn't label them_ just as competition. _The rest of the cast joined us at the beach later on, "Great work today guys! That was a great shoot but we do have one more surprise for you." Erik grinned as he gestured to the now darken sky. A bloom of fireworks exploded in the air. "Awesome!" Bella laughed in awe, Jef staring at her while she looked up at the sky, there is something brewing between those too, I don't know exactly but time will tell. "Alright guys, amazing work today! This video is amazing!." Erik said. "Now one last time for the cameras, take…..action!" Erik added.

_*The camera focus on Kaitlyn in front of of the ferris wheel and carnival games singing her lines in one frame and Alice sitting in a ferris wheel cart in the other singing her lines, once they both finished the wheel lights up in a rainbow of colors*_

_[Kaitlyn:]_

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

[Alice:]

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came.

_*The Camera spins around to reveal Michael who just took of his shirt on his knees brushing away chalk dust from his incredible sidewalk art of a potion, he is surrounded by girls fawning over him while singing his lines*_

[Michael:]

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me.

_*The girls quickly turn around seeing Parker ring the bell on the High Striker, Parker gives the prize he won to one of the fawning girls but walks to the railing of the boardwalk staring longingly at the beach while singing his lines.*_

[Parker:]

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

_*The Screen switches to Charles looking polished and a bit snarky wearing designer shades and his hair gelled back siting outside at a restaurant, handing Elizabeth a drink while on the phone and ignoring her*_

[Charles:]

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can.

_*Elizabeth looks behind Charles and sees a bunch of people inside the restaurant, She sets down her glass and grabs Charles' hand with a big smile taking him towards the dance floor where he hangs up his phone and pulls Elizabeth in.*_

[Elizabeth:]

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

_*The Camera cuts to the carousel on the boardwalk with everyone dancing*_

[Everyone:]

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now,

[Chasity:]

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

_*Camera cuts to Bella and Bridget playing an intense tied game of volleyball, Bella dives for the ball while singing her lines,and the crowd around her breaks out into cheers, Bella stands up and cheers kicking up sand while doing so *_

[Bella:]

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

_*The screen switches over to the stage behind the volleyball court where Jef is singing onstage, he pushes back his glasses and winks at the camera while singing and playing his guitar.*_

[Jef:]

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, oh-oh-oh you and me-eh-ee!

_*Screen cuts back to Bella and Bridget, Bridget hands Bella a bottle of water, the volleyball court light turns on after her lines.*_

[Bridget:]

Turn the lights on now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink (Bella:drink)

Drink it if you can ( Bella:can)

_*Bryony unload surf boards and lean them against the van, Derek tries to act cool and ask Byrony if she wants to go surfing but knocks down the boards causing them both to laugh*_

[Derek:]

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

_*Bryony nods yes to Derek handing him a board then the screen flips to the edge of the ocean where they jump into the water together*_

[Bryony:]

Away from us so stay (Derek : stay),

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

_*The Camera shows Jackie watching Michael skateboard, in the parking lot up against the beach, Jackie notices a cop looking suspiciously at them and points it out Michael, they both laugh as they start running away.*_

[Jackie:]

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

_*The two teens collapse on the sand underneath the boardwalk out of breath as Michael starts his lines*_

[Michael:]

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

_*The camera spins around to show Chasity walking towards the boardwalk wearing all couture low-cut clothing with a bunch of shopping bags and her pet chihuahua, while guys stop and check her out.*_

[Chasity:]

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

_*Camera cuts to little snippets of everyone the boardwalk, on the roller coaster,playing games, ferris wheel,ect. And at the end it shows everyone down at the beach watching the fireworks.*_

[Everyone:]

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

"And that's a rap!" Erik laughs, everyone claps and sighs with relief including me as we get in the van and head home for a much needed rest.

_Callbacks, Saturday, 8:00pm_

**_(Kaitlyn's PV)_**

I nervously played with the ends of my new sweatshirt from the Santa Monica boardwalk, waiting for Robert to arrive. It was surprisingly cold onstage as we all waited silently lined up. Robert, Zach and Nikki soon made their way onstage and faced us the camera crew behind them. "This is the painful part of the week where it gets very frustrating for us mentors, we know all 14 of you have the potential to be on Glee, but only one of you will." Robert started on a serious note, Zach and Nikki nodded in agreement. "This weeks theme is Individuality, the goal was to show us in the booth, homework assignment and video how you pop as an individual, in a believable way." Robert explained, we all nodded in agreement. "So, Jef, Derek, Bella, Bridget,Parker,Chasity, Scott." Nikki said with a quiver of a smile. "You all exceeded in the booth, video and choreography different ways and are all called back." She added with a smile. There was a moment of silence before Robert spoke up, "Charles, Elizabeth, Jackie, Alice." He paused. "We all think you performed the strongest in the video this week, congrats." He said softly, and with that my heart sunk.

"Kaitlyn, Bryony, Michael you will all be performing for Ryan tonight." Zach sighed glumly. I nodded understanding, not wanting to burst into tears. "With Kaitlyn you struggled in the booth with not conveying enough emotion, Bryony we felt you weren't as bold as you could have been with Derek, and same with Michael we feel that Jackie had so much more personality this week." Zach explained. " So, Kaitlyn your song is Forget You by Cee Lo Green, Bryony your song is What I Did For Love,and Michael your song is the mashup Start Me Up/ Livin On A Prayer, You have one hour to rehearse so get too it!" Robert stated bluntly.

An hour seemed to go by way to quickly,and soon I was doing my makeup and putting on my red dress, I took a deep breath and walked onstage which was now warm glowing from the stage lights. "Hello Ryan, I'm Kaitlyn nice to meet you." I say trying to keep the jitters under control. "Lovely to meet you Kaitlyn, what will you be singing for us today?" Ryan asked flatly. "I will be singing, Forget you by Cee lo Green." I say a bit sassy.

[Kaitlyn:]

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love

And I'm like, forget you[oo oo oo ]

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough

I'm like, forget you and forget him too.

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya

Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)

Now although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best

With a.. Forget you![oo oo oo]

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari

But that don't mean I can't get you there

I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more atari

Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair

I pity fool that falls in love with you

(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know )

Ooh, I got some news for you

Yeah! Go run and tell your little boyfriend

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love

And I'm like, forget you (ooh)

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough

I'm like, forget you and forget her too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya

Now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)

Now though there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best

With a.. Forget you-who-oh.

"Wonderful!" Robert commented while clapping along with Zach and Nikki.

"Here is the problem though, I listened and I couldn't tell if you were feeling any of those words." Ryan sighed while tapping his pen to his chin.

"You know, I have been having trouble lately, I have a terrible cough right now so I've been trying to hide. But to do so I have to limit my vocal range." I answered breathing through my mouth to keep down the jitters. "Well,all right, you are dismissed Kaitlyn." Ryan said quivering a thin smile. "Thank you." I smiled returning to glee project dorms.

_Last Chance Performance,Saturday, 9:10pm_

**_(Bryony PV)_**

I wiped away any of my dripping mascara off my cheekbones, I hated and loved the mentors for giving me this song, it reminded me so much of the incident that happened when I was going to school still, I had told my best friend Lilian about this girl I had a crush on at the time and she ended up telling the whole school, it was just a stupid thing I did for an attempt at love, that's why this song speaks to me so much. And no i don't like just girls, I am bi-sexual if you are wondering.

I hear a knock on my door, I stood up taking a deep breath calm myself and walked out and onstage. "Hi there and you are?" ryan murphy asked as I made my way to the mic. "My name is Bryony, it's nice to meet you, I will be singing What I did for love." I answered weakly as the music started up.

[Bryony:]

Kiss today goodbye,

The sweetness and the sorrow.

Wish me luck, the same to yooooou.

But I can't regret…..

What I did for love, what I did for loooveee.

Look my eyes are dryyy.

The gift was ours to borrow.

It's as if we always kneeeeew,

And I won't forget what I did for love,

What I did for loveeeee!

_* Bryony looks into the camera and notices she has tears starting down her cheeks.*_

Gone!,

Love is never gone!.

As we travel on,

Love's what we'll remember.

Kiss today goodbye,

And point me t'ward tomorrow.

We did what we had to do.

Won't forget, can't regret

What I did for

Love

What I did for

Love

What I did for...

Love…

I look up and I can't even try to stop myself from sniffling a bit. The four mentors break into applaud, "Bryony, my darling why are you crying?" Zach asks concerned. I explain him the story about what happened with my friend Lilian. "Sweetheart, that was very brave of you." Nikki coos. "Yes, indeed but more importantly it gives me a brilliant reason to write, you were fabulous and I could tell you felt every word you sang, you are dismissed." Ryan says emotionless. "Thank you." I creek.

_Last Chance Performance, Saturday, 9:20pm_

**_(Michael PV)_**

"Just do it." I whisper to myself as I walk onstage. "Michael my boy, what are you singing for me today?" Ryan asks as I walk to the microphone, I wasn't necessarily thrilled to be in the bottom 3 but I have to remember this boot camp."I will be singing Start me up/ Livin on a prayer." I say detaching the microphone as the music starts up.

[Michael:]

Start me up!

Start me up!

Tommy used to work on the docks

Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck.

It's tough, oh so tough

We gotta hold on ready or not,

You live the for the fight when that's all that you've got!

_*Michael punches at the air with microphone is his fist for good measure*_

Start me up

We're half way there

Oh livin' on a prayer

Start me up

We'll make it i swear

Oh livin' on a prayer

If you start me up (uh)

Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got

I can compete with riders in the other heat, yeah yeah

_*Points at Ryan*_

I'll make a grown man cry,

I'll make a grown man give it a shot

Start me up

We're half way there

Oh livin' on a prayer

Start me up

We'll make it i swear

Oh, livin' on a prayer

Livin' on a praaaayerrrr.

"Ahhh I love it!" Zach squeals giving himself a weird man hug. "It had attitude!" Nikki smiled widely. "Thank you, you are dismissed." Ryan stated blankly flipping through his notepad. I questioned myself what I did wrong but time will tell. "Thank you." I answer as I exit the stage to do my interview,but while waiting i could make out the mentors talking still.

"So who do you think?" Nikki asked.

"No, has to much to offer!" Zach protested.

"So is this our final decision?" Ryan sighed

"Yes." Nikki muttered.

"Sadly." Robert agreed.

"Whats wrong with you three?" Zach asked hurt.

_Final Callbacks, Saturday, 9:30pm_

**_(3rd)_**

Everyone waited sadly in the living room in silence, Robert creaked open the door and walked in, all the reddened- tear stained eyes focused on him. "So it begins, this will be the first of many but…. the list is posted." Robert sighed. Everyone went to hug Kaitlyn, Michael and Bryony then they made their way to the choir room.

'I don't want to go home, i have so much to offer.' Michael thinks to himself as he walks to the list.

'I'm just nervous it's my name at the bottom.' Kaitlyn nods no to herself as she crosses the choir room.

"I don't know anything but that I'm not ready." Byrony whispers while drying her tears and walking over to the call back list with her eyes closed.

Michael looks up at the list and a smile creeps on his face as he turns around to exit.

Kaitlyn looks up at the list and shakes her head sadly.

Bryony opens her eyes and looks at the list and starts to bawl after reading the name…..

**_CALLED BACK_**

**_Bella*_**

**_Scott*_**

**_Alice*_**

**_Charles*_**

**_Derek*_**

**_Bridget*_**

**_Jackie*_**

**_Parker*_**

**_Jef*_**

**_Elizabeth*_**

**_Chasity*_**

**_Not Called Back:_**

**_Kaitlyn_**

Everyone came into the choir room to group hug the devastated girl, "Look at me, your going to go on to do great things." Derek saved giving the girl a kiss on top of her head. She nodded breathing heavily. "I'll miss you." Bella cried hugging the girl who was one of her best friends. "Being on the Glee Project is something I will remember for my whole life, I learned valuable skills here and earned so many life long friends, that I will never forget." Kaitlyn smiled wiping her tears away.

_*Choir harmonizes, the camera focuses on Bella who has tears in her eyes then on Kaitlyn*_

[Kaitlyn:]

There's nothing you could say!

Nothing you could do -hoooowoa.

There's no other way when it comes to the truth !

So keep holding oooonnn

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…..

**_Well what do you think? (IM AHEAD OF SCHEDULE :D) Please Follow and Favorite! Next chapter should be up by Friday night :D Also vote for Oxygen's fan favorite by leaving a review of who you think is the best! No voting for your own character if you submitted one! And if you are a fan fiction guest you can also post your thoughts down below! ****NEW**** I also have created a blog site for this fan fiction showing extras such as short stories, videos, the fanfic glee project magazine, photos of the contenders, and more at_**

**_ffbeonthegleeproject. blogspot. com (plz get rid of any spaces)_**


	6. Danceability Part 1 of 3

_**Chapter One**_

_Living Room, Thursday 10:00am_

_**(Alice PV)**_

"Hey scotty boy, what's up?" I ask sitting back in the egg chair in the living room, I noticed that Scott was poking at Bella who was curled up on the couch still asleep, which was odd for her. "Nothing much, Bella stayed up the whole night cleaning the kitchen apperantely." Scott replied. "Bella poked her head up giving a small smile, "It's ok, I'm resting now." Bella whispered. "Do you want me to make you some oatmeal?" I asked, Bella grinned cheesily and nodded yes. I continued to watch Scott for some odd reason as he hanged out on the couch, looking very bored. Jef walked into the living room looking shocked, "Oh my god? What happened?" Jef asked with an emotion of concern as he walked toward the couch. "I'm alright, just pretty ti-." Bella sighed, as Jef continued to walk to the kitchen but cut her off. "Who cleaned the kitchen?" Jef asked surprised. Bella sat up with a disgusted look on her face as Scott snickered. "Bella. She stayed up all night." I answered defending the tired girl as I handed her oatmeal. "Thanks." Bella smiled as she sat up.

I sat down the couch and flipped on the TV. "Good mornin'." Charles yawned as he came out to the living room, soon followed by Bridget, Elizabeth,Bryony,Derek, Michael and Parker. "So what do you think the theme will be?" I asked Scott, " Who knows? Probably Vulnerability, but have you seen how far the press has gone with the shipping wars?" Scott yawned rubbing his eyes. "Hey guys Robert is here!" Michael called from the kitchen as he watched the door open, Chasity rushed out of bed along with Jackie and sat down on the couch.

"Good morning!" Robert announced, "I hope you all got your rest last night because your going to need it for this week." Robert started with a grin. "Yes, I know were this is going!" Bella squealed, Chasity rolled her eyes. "Yep this week is Danceability!" Robert laughed. "Yay!" Bella cheered, now both Jef and CHasity rolled their eyes at the girl who was squealing with Bridget. "And your homework assignment is….. Me Against The Music by Brittany Spears." Robert announced peppily. 'BRIT-NAY!" Derek cheered making a deep voice. "So i'll leave you guys to divide the parts _and _choreograph." Robert chuckled as he left the papers to Parker and left.

"Alright let's get started!" Bridget smiled offering to take half of the papers from Parker, "No, huh it's alright I'll hand them out." Parker said nicely. "You're weird!" Bridget giggled tapping his nose and taking some of the lyric sheets and passing them out. 'Seriously it's about time they got together.' I think smirking at Parker. "What you thinking bout?" Scott asked sitting very close to me. "Ummm, nothing!" I lie, realizing I'm not the best liar. "Ok?.." Scott responded, thankfully he can't read people well.

_Homework Assignment Performance, Thursday ,3:30pm_

_**(Derek PV)**_

I was really surprised with how well sorting parts went early, but now we have to perform… I bite my lip re-thinking my choreography, I'm sure it will be fine, they are looking for a unique style of dancing that's true to your personality! I sigh as I look over at Jackie, I'm not sure what it is yet, but I can tell she's a total secret bad-ass. "So you ready?" Chasity says with an unpleasant tone, "No, not really." I laugh trying to make better of the situation. "Can tell." She says bluntly. "Do you ever get tired of tearing people down?" I ask annoyed. "Nope, not really." Chasity smirks as she takes her seat and Robert entered the room.

"Hello guys, I'm sure that your practice went well, I'm telling you, this might be Glee's most lovable character that will be mentoring today!" Robert announced. I look around seeing the choir room tense up with excitement, as we hear the back door open and clicking of high-heels. Suddenly the choir room erupts into squeals and cheers, Heather Morris who plays Brittany on Glee is standing there! Which is sorta nerve-racking since she sang this song on Glee. "Hi guys, did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" Heather giggles innocently. We all laugh getting the reference, "I'm so happy to be here, I love the show and I'm ready to see what you got." Heather smiles.

_*Bridget and Chasity move to the front of the choir, while singing their lines Bridget twist down low and Chasity bends down and both arches it.*_

[Bridget:] All my people in the crowd.

[Chasity:] Grab a partner take them down.

[Bridget:] It's me against the music.

[Chasity:] Uh uh

[Bridget:] It's just me

[Chasity:] And me

[Bridget:] Yeah

[Bridget:] C'mon

[Chasity:] Hey Britney?

[Chasity:] Are you ready?

[Bridget:] Uh uh, are you?

_*Bella and Jef move to the front, while singing her first lines, Bella whips her hair and does a quick far away grind from Jef, Jef shoo's her back and starts to do the Jerk, which topped Bella, on Bella's last line she does a stylized jazz arm movement which consist of looping her arms around her head and up her leg, Jef pulls her in and they sing their lines fiercely to each other.*_

[Both:] No one cares!

[Bella:] It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist!

[Jef:] To hell with stares!

[Jef:] The sweat is drippin' all over my face.

[Both:] No one's there!

[Bella:] I'm the only one dancin' up in this place.

[Both:] Tonight I'm here!

[Both:] Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass.

_*Derek and Jackie dance together, in a fast almost salsa like pattern, Derek then spins her in on their lines together and Jackie kicks up and gets lifted over.*_

[Derek:] I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

[Jackie:] It's like a competition, me against the beat

[Derek:] I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone...

[Jackie:] If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

[Both:] Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah!

[Both:] In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on

Hey, hey, hey

[CHORUS]

_*Charles comes to the front spins, and moonwalks across, the two girls jazz square and do the running man, while Scott moves the other way moonwalking.*_

[Both:] All my people on the floor

[Elizabeth:] Let me see you dance!

[Scott:] Let me see ya

[Alice:] All my people wantin' more

[Charles:] Let me see you dance

[Elizabeth:] I wanna see ya

[Scott:] All my people round and round

[Alice:] Let me see you dance

[Charles:] Let me see ya

[All:] All my people in the crowd

[Elizabeth:] Let me see you dance

[Scott:] I wanna see ya

[All:] So how would you like a friendly competition

[All:] Let's take on the song

[All:] It's you and me baby, we're the music

[All:] Time to party all night long

_*Bridget and Chasity repeat the moves they performed before.*_

[Byrony:] We're almost there

[Chasity:] I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain

[Bridget:] My soul is bare

[Chasity:] My hips are movin' at a rapid pace

[Byrony:] Baby feel it burn

[Bridget:] From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins

[Byrony:] And now it's your turn

[Chasity:] Let me see what you got, don't hesitate

_*The boys move to the front and begin to dougie*_

[Michael:] I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

[Parker:] It's like a competition, me against the beat

[Michael:] I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

[Parker:] If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

[Michael:] Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah

[Both:] In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on

Hey, hey, hey

_*Break into free style*_

[All:] Get on the floor, baby lose control

[All:] Just work your body and let it go

[All:] If you wanna party, just grab somebody

[Chasity:] Hey Bridget

[Both:] We can dance all night long

[Bryony:] Hey Chasity, you say you wanna lose control

[Chasity:] Come over here I got somethin' to show ya

[Parker:] Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul

[Bridget:] If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got

[Bella:] All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance

[Derek:] C'mon Bridget lose control, watch you take it dooowwn.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are wonderful!" Heather giggled, while clapping. "Yes, I did a good job picking them." Robert laughed, "Anyways I thought all of you did a wonderful job, especially Bella, Bridget, Jef, Parker, Derek, Jackie and Michael. But there can only be one winner, who is…" Heather paused putting her index finger to her chin. I was absolutely sure it was going to be Bella, she's such a talented dancer. "Jef, I loved the way you Jerk, i felt it fit your preppy-cool personality." Heather smiled. "Thanks." Jef said giving a charming smile to the camera.

Robert blinked surpassed with Heather's choice, "Well alright then, Jef you will have your one- on- one with Heather Morris, and as for everyone else you can start working on your lines for this weeks music video shoot, which is…." Robert trailed his words replaced with a smile. "Get ready to party, because the song is Last Friday Night by Katy Perry and the theme for this weeks video shoot is Mckinley High's Prom." Robert grinned. The girls broke out into squeals while the guys scanned them, my eyes went straight to Jackie as her and Bryony talked about prom dresses. It's too bad we don't get to pick our dates.

_Dress and Tuxedo fittings, Thursday 6:30pm_

(Bryony PV)

I look sadly at the color of my dress which was a dark burgundy mermaid style dress, I really wished they had picked me to be the one person alone instead of Bella, I looked over at the girl's dressing room as she stepped out. "Yes? No?" Bella asked twirling around in the beautiful sweetheart flowing silver dress. "You look amazing!" Bridget cooed. "Thanks you, guys look amazing too!" Bella smiled, she seemed slightly disappointed. "Thanks." Bridget giggled smoothing out her light blue dress, Chasity walked past us giving us a pitiful smile as she strutted away wearing her cut-out cheetah cocktail dress. "Why so bummed?" Parker asked Bella as he came out his dressing room wearing his black tux layered over his light blue vest. "Prom, brings back bad memories." Bella sighed. "Why?" Jackie asked, looking adorable in her teacup purple dress. "I was in charge of prom so I never got time for one dance." Bella explains taking off her fake corsage. "What does it matter? Prom sucks." Jef answered as he fixed his hair. "No it doesn't!, prom is a dream for a girl, it's were get to have a perfect dance with that special someone." Bella said dreamily, Me and Bridget nodded in agreement. Jef rolled his eyes as he tugged on his classic tuxedo, I rolled my eyes thinking he had to be my partner.

"I'm looking forward to it." Derek laughed as came out in a beige tux. "Me too." Chasity purred leaning next to him which made him a bit paranoid. Soon the other 'couples' has been fitted, Charles and Alice wearing emerald green, Michael and Jackie wearing royal blue and finally Scott and Elizabeth wearing soft pink. I noticed different half of couples staring longingly at each other, especially Scott. The only two who seemed to be enjoying every minute of this fitting was Parker and Bridget, no surprise there! Let's just hope tomorrow is better.

_**Well what do you think? ( Please Follow and Favorite! Next chapter should be up by Sunday night :D Also vote for Oxygen's fan favorite by leaving a review of who you think is the best! (You now get 1 vote per chapter! Yay! Spread the wealth!) No voting for your own character if you submitted one! And if you are a fanfiction guest you can also post your thoughts down below! ****NEW**** I also have created a blog site for this fan fiction showing extras such as short stories, videos, the fanfic glee project magazine, photos of the contenders, and more at**_

_**ffbeonthegleeproject. blogspot. com (plz get rid of any spaces**_


End file.
